


Strawberries in the Summertime

by Demons_are_the_new_angels



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Orphans, Past Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons_are_the_new_angels/pseuds/Demons_are_the_new_angels
Summary: A man reflects.





	Strawberries in the Summertime

Strawberries in the Summertime  
12/7/17

The blink was miscalculated, and Corvo fell. He tried to slow time and begin again but time did not slow slow enough, as he felt his spine crack against the cobblestone below. A stupid mistake, and a fatal one.

He would lay there for hours. An untraveled back alley, smelling of death and shit. The rats would nip at his toes, and the royal protector would feel nothing.

The sun began its assent. Did his allies assume his death? Did they know he was dying in an ally, rats nipping at his toes as his blood pooled around him.

Corvo thought of many things during those hours. He thought of The Outsider, and the immortality he had foolishly believed he had been granted. He thought of his allies at the Hound’s Pits, and the secrets they kept. But mostly he thought of Emily. How she could never know who her father was, but that she would find out. How when Corvo Attano died in this ally, she would officially be an orphan. How there would he no one left that would love her unconditionally. How he hoped she cried when she got the news of his death, and how he hoped she would move on.

He thought of Emily’s hair, and her eyes, and how those eyes were like Jessamine’s, and how when he died he wouldn't get to see Jessamine because even if there was an afterlife they sure as the void weren't going to the same one.

He thought of the rats.

How they were going to tear this city limb from limb because Corvo Attano slipped.

Lastly, he thought of the snow that drifted onto his face as he himself drifted. He felt the warm sting of snow where he could still feel, and watched as flakes sunk into his steaming blood, which sunk into broken cobblestones.

The Outsider would feel no pity for his fascination, as with the looters who took the royal protector’s forbidden items, the Watch who did unspeakable things with his decomposing body, or the Abbey, who tarnished his name.

There lies no pity for a dishonored man.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think something sad like this happens after we've pressed the 'load from last save' button


End file.
